Star Wars Rebels: Seeking a partner to be stranded with
by Albedo666
Summary: Set during season one a routine pick up on Tatooine goes astray as Hera is captured. Sabine is late for pick up and is left behind and now must rescue Hera...whom she has grown to care for as more then a friend. With no back up these two only have each other...and perhaps something will grow out of this. Yuri ahead. No flaming please.
1. Chapter 1 Hera under fire

**Authors note: **I could not resist writing another yuri fanfic especially when there is so little of the pairing of Sabine/Hera. Also with all the teasing of season two I thought…now is good as time as any. So yes for those not comfortable with this well you know the drill, lol. Anyway I really enjoyed the episode of Sabine and Hera on that planet together and these two stranded can lead to some good so I will work off that theme, so hope you enjoy.

STAR WARS REBELS

Seeking a partner to be stranded with

CH.1: Hera under fire

The Ghost was flying through open space and Hera was piloting her as she usually did…with great care. However the Empire was making it kind of hard to keep the ship together without constantly hounding them with lasers scraping across her paint. "Kanan I could really use some cover fire right now!"

"I'm on it…try and keep the barrel rolls to a minimum though!" He yells back. Hera rolls her eyes making no promises as another laser scores the side of the ship.

"Chopper the ship is getting a bit sluggish on the turns…try and fix that will you." Hera looked over at the lazy and rather vocal droid and got an earful as he turned around and went to plug into the ship.

"Hera where are we going anyway…assuming we don't get blasted out of the sky first." Zeb inquires and Hera went to bring up a map if only to silence any more chatter then was needed. Their assignment was to pick up some cargo on the planet Tatooine…it was pretty far out of the way and a rising crime lord named Jabba was making his claim there. She had read up on him and the Hutts, not the sort of folk who treated Twil'ek kindly.

"Hmm…Tatooine…won't that place be crawling with Imperials?" Zeb asks as he leans against the wall.

"My source Fulcrum says the Imperials only visit from time to time…apparently they don't have good history with the Hutts. Besides we are running low on currency right now and if you want to eat…we need to have a steady flow of work."

"It is so hot there though…would do well with plenty of shade but even the shade there is burning hot. Why is it this Fulcrum character is always sending us out to traps that get our skin burned into?"

Hera did not answer as she was doing her best to keeping them in one piece. It was not as easy as half of them made it, mostly Zeb though Kanan had his own complaints and while a decent enough pilot he was better at being a Jedi. Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor were not making it easy for them to get some rest and they were burning a lot more fuel then needed. Sometimes she just wished to take a vacation…anywhere but in a ship full of complaining boys. Pulling the ship into a dive she heard Zeb grunt and curse in his language. The ties couldn't keep up and that would buy them sometime.

"Wow…that was some flying Hera." Ezra popped in and plopped into one of the available seats. He was Kanan's padawan apprentice and just one of the orphans from the war against the Empire. While he tended to be brash and rough around the edges he came at the right time when Kanan needed to believe in something…himself. Kanan had lost his Master and for a Jedi that was one of the strongest bonds one ever had. Jedi were forbidden to fall in love…kind of a distraction in their organization. Kanan distanced himself from Hera and she did not blame him…true they had a connection and had been partners for a while but romance was off the table.

"Everyone can take a breath…we should be good till we reach our destination." Kanan walked into the cockpit and took the next seat available.

"Do you think they will follow us?" Ezra asks as he sits forward looking out at the stars that encompassed all outside.

"Doubtful…with Hera's flying they hardly scratched us…well mostly." Kanan rubbed at some of the stubble that had grown on his face. They had been on the run for a while and each chance Kanan had to shave it was canceled as they came under fire or needed to procure goods for a run.

"Those shots will cost us dearly…but I'm sure one of you will volunteer your pay for this mission to help with repairs…right?" Hera had always paid what she earned on their mission to fix the Ghost, as it was her ship, still with each mission the repairs were becoming costly. She was glad that Fulcrum was getting them such high paying jobs but the team was always spending it on stuff they didn't need.

"Actually…there is this antique training drone I was planning on picking up…heard it would be on Tatooine." Kanan looked anywhere but at her…good man.

"Well…you see there is this blaster I've been eyeing…while not my weapon of choice I got in contact with someone who will pay quite nicely for it." Zeb looked rather uncomfortable, as he should be.

"Oh…I mean I would Hera but there is this thing…yeah this thing I was meaning on buying, heard it might be on Tatooine." Ezra was blushing and she knew he was talking about Sabine. Sad thing was she just wasn't into him. Of course that wouldn't stop him. Speaking of…where was she?

"I'm going to put the ship into Hyperdrive then set auto pilot on while you boys gush about what you are going to buy some more. No one needs to pilot while I am gone. I am going to check on Sabine." She stood up walking past them heaving a sigh. If it wasn't them using up all the hot water it was them causing huge messes she was left to clean up. Not that anyone would volunteer of course.

The Ghost was a ship unlike most ships…capable of doing some serious damage while also versatile enough to avoid most fire fights they wound up in. This ship had saved her plenty and kept the crew alive and kicking to continue messing with the Empire till the day came when they wouldn't have to anymore. True it was hopeful thinking but hope is all they had going for them…to see this through to whatever end all their actions were leading them to…and where Fulcrum had told her a new hope would begin.

Sabine normally hung out in the back where she could get some 'inspiration' for her latest art project. The young artist who handled explosives and diversion at times was quite handy with an airbrush and tons of art…most of her own pay was put into restocking. Hera found her in the cargo hold, what else making her mark on the Phantom nonetheless.

"You do realize you will have to wash that after right?" Hera sticks out her hip as she looks at the young woman who had her back to her.

"Yeah I know…but it is important to not let my skill be wasted away. I need to keep up…otherwise what is the point you know? By the way…all that evasive maneuvering really wasn't helpful…just saying is all." Sabine climbs down the ladder and Hera shakes her head sending her lekku about.

"Oh…another crack at my piloting…listen Sabine if you think you can do better I'll gladly let you fly…when you learn how to that is." Hera had it up to here with everyone and their pot shots at her flying, honestly there were only a few allowed to fly her so even if Sabine took her up on she'd still say no.

"I can fly…just nothing this big." She notes as he gestures all around her. Hera walks over to her and stands right before her.

"The Ghost is a fine ship…finer then anything out there for that matter. This ship and my piloting get us out of scrapes most ships would be burnt alive in the stars with. If you find a ship better…let me know and I will concede."

"You know Hera…I don't need this…so why don't you back off and we can forget this whole conversation did not happen ok?" The purple haired teen really thought she could use that line on her?

"Sabine…I was not meaning to get on your case…nor was I targeting your flying skills. It has been a long week…we're all stressed…and-."

Before she knew it Sabine had launched herself at her kissing her lips. Hera did not know what compelled her to take the teen into her arms but she returned the kiss feverishly as the two clung to each other's bodies, their lips meshed as their hands wondered about feeling and exploring. Hera had no idea who pulled away first as she felt a bit disoriented. Staring at Sabine's flushed skin she finds the teen rather attractive and also realized she hadn't kissed someone in a very long while.

"I-I should go to my cabin now…nice talk…we should do more…talking later." Sabine stumbled back and ran a hand through her purple length hair before departing.

Hera blinked a bit as she rested against the Phantom and took a moment to catch her breath. "Huh…so that is why Sabine isn't into boys." She muses to herself.

**Authors note: **This is just the tip of the iceberg…more coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Hera's dilemma

CH.2: Hera's dilemma

Hera lost track of how much time was spent from after the kiss ended to when the Hyperdrive cut out but she was already walking through the long stretch of the hall to where Kanan and the others were looking out at the dusty covered globe of Tatooine. This was the last place she wanted to be as her kind were used as slaves for entertainment to many species…including the Hutt.

"Hera…you don't need to leave the Ghost…we can handle this one." Kanan places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and if they were romantic it'd be sweet but this was just a friend looking out for emotional well-being.

"Alright…I'll be here when you need picking up then." Hera had planned on looking for some parts for the Ghost but staying put was just as fine. There was much repair that was needed before liftoff anyway. Setting the ship into an approach orbit she takes them down feeling the inertial dampeners straining as they pushed through. When they were close enough she begins to set them down kicking up dirt and dust all around them.

"Ezra you are with me. Zeb take Sabine and pick up the cargo that is needed and bring it back to the ship. Chopper…help Hera with the repairs." Kanan heads out and Hera would wish him luck but he'd quip something back about the force.

"Ok Chopper…you can work in here and I'll go outside." It was the last thing she wanted to do but with all the hull damage they'd need to reinforce the plates unless they wanted those pot shots they got from their admirers to really sink in.

Chopper made some sarcastic snark but she chose to ignore it. Heading to the hatch she saw sabine and felt her skin flush and her hand reach for her lekku. It was only a brief exchange in the cargo hold but it was quite abundantly clear something had been sparked. Neither of them would speak on it…not until they had some time alone…which wouldn't be long given their mission status. So she left Sabine to her thing…and focused on her task at hand.

Rubbing her hands together she got her tools and set about fixing her ship. It was a long and rather strenuous repair most of which kept her out in the hot sun against her better judgement. Zeb was right…this planet had no shade. She could have landed the ship at the Mos Eisley Space Port but they needed to be in and out quick…and what was quicker than a desert departure anyway?

"Chopper how is it going in there?" Hera asks. Listening to the droid list off one thing after another she shook her head. "Ok…I get it you wanted to go into town too…but focus on the task at hand and maybe next planet you can get some down time ok?"

The droid was reluctant to reply but did so as he chirped about some burnt circuitry. Great…just another thing she had to fix. Lately all she did was fix and fly…not to mention shoot when needed. She hardly got any sleep and that in part was likely due to her crankiness…among other things. She was emotionally high strung and her body needed some release…Sabine could…focus…focus…

Kanan was lucky he had the force as a driving motivator to keep all physical ties, romantically out of his system, but for her it was a little different. The kiss shared between her and Sabine was driving her wild…her body was flushed and her jump suit was remarkably hotter than usual…tighter even in some parts. At best she had around twenty minutes to get the repairs finished or at least in tip top shape long enough to get everyone on board and up and ready to leave.

"Halt…don't make any sudden moves!" Hera froze as she heard the voice behind her. It sounded rough…almost like one was speaking through a helmet.

"I'm just fixing my ship…is there a problem?" Hera had a blaster but it was in her tool bag…which happened to be down by her feet.

"Your ship is not allowed here…why aren't you in the Mos Eisley Space Port?" The man apparently was not dangerous…if anything he was likely out here to inspect the suspicious ship that chose to not land where it had to pay.

"My repairs need open space…the Captain of this vessel is due back soon. This is our first time to this planet and we did not know we were required to land in the Space Port. If you could just let me off with a warning I promise our next stop we will go right there…promise." Hera waited a beat and luckily the man found her words reassuring.

"Just make sure you do…next time I find you out here your ship will be taken in and you will be brought to the office for questioning." The man left and Hera let out a collective breath. That was too close.

"Chopper let us hurry these repairs along…I don't think we'll get lucky a second time-." Hera had hardly said that before a blast singed one of her Lekku. Screaming out she dropped to a knee and pulled her blaster free as more blaster fire converged on her location. "Chopper seal the ship…now!"

Hera realized she had no time to get back onboard and even if she did the repairs weren't even finished all the way. It was just her luck all of this was happening to her. Bringing her blaster up she turns around and shoots one of her assailants in the shoulder spinning him to the ground. Even with the Ghost and its technology to elude just about any Imperial ship or activity…they were found out by Bounty Hunters.

One Bounty Hunter in particular wore armor of green who had a jetpack on his back. Hera slipped off the ship and landing in a crouch she rolls along the ground as each shot fired peppers where she was before. This guy was quite a shot…he didn't give her much time to breathe and think out her next move. Finding cover behind a an empty crate left over from some ship she waits for her weapon to cool off.

"You are wanted by the Imperials for a lot of damage you have done to them. My employer has no love for the Imperials as much as you do…perhaps we can make a deal?" The Bounty Hunter was wearing Mandalorian Armor…the same type that Sabine wore.

"Oh yeah…and who is your employer if I might ask?" Hera already had a clue as to who it was but figured she could buy herself some time by asking.

The Bounty Hunter seems to shrug, or at least she pictures him doing so for all weapon fire had ceased. "It makes no difference if I tell you or not…his name is Jabba the Hutt. He is a prominent member of the crime organization, not I might add affiliated with the Empire. If you turn yourself in your friends will not be harmed."

"How do you know I have friends?" Hera took a moment to breathe a bit and think her situation through.

"Do you honestly think just because we reside on a backward desert planet like this we don't know what is happening out there? I've been around the galaxy…heard rumors of you and your ship and Jabba…well he pays me well to get what he wants…and that is you. Running a ship like that and dong the things you do…it requires a crew."

Blast he was right…even more son on the fact that their coming and going had to have picked up some unwanted attention…and the Hutts were ruthless and not to be crossed with. If this Bounty Hunter knew about her friends…it meant they were being watched. Fulcrum couldn't have known about this though…no she refused to believe this had been a trap. "What guarantee do I have my friends won't be hurt?"

The Bounty Hunter seemed to be talking to someone though she didn't dare lift her head up just yet. "I have pulled back my contacts…for the time being they are free to do as they please. However I suggest you leave before they come back…emotional goodbyes tend to slow transactions down."

"Right…and you need to be paid after all." She said dryly. She knew that Chopper could aim one of the turrets and fire at the men down here giving her a chance to fight back or better yet run…but something told her this Bounty Hunter meant business…and that armor he wore looked pretty hard to get through. She did not like the fact his jetpack allowed him the ability to take to the air.

"I could just shoot you and drag you off…but…Jabba is paying extra for the goods to be undamaged." The Bounty Hunter still stood there but she heard two of his men moving towards her ship.

Springing into action she rolls forward and blasts the man nearest her ship taking him out. And that is when she saw him. The Bounty Hunter flew towards her and pinned her to the landing gear, his wrist pressing into her throat…the feel of a barrel from his pistol pressing into her abdomen.

"We're doing this the hard way then…good I was getting bored." The Bounty Hunter then released his grip but brought a man forward to take her. "Don't let her escape or I will be coming after you."

The man was quite tall and muscular and his grip made her cringe. "I don't suppose I get a name from my captor now do I?" Hera looked up at the cockpit seeing Chopper watching and she had to look down quickly so as to not give away someone was onboard who had seen it all.

"The name is Boba Fett. Now come on…the Hutt is expecting us." Hera nodded her head as she was led off…she hoped this Fett kept his word…cause somehow she didn't believe a word of it.

**Authors note: **Hera is taken and Boba Fett has made his entrance into the Star Wars verse. Next chapter we check in with Sabine. Again a romance story between Sabine and Hera…more to come.


	3. Chapter 3 Love in transition

CH.3: Love in transition

Sabine left the ship confused and worried. She was confused because up till the kiss she had never addressed her sexuality. The worry came from the fact that Tatooine was not friendly towards Twi'lek and if anything happened to Hera she'd feel terrible that they never would get to discuss…them. Seeing how they didn't wish to draw unwanted attention they were walking to town…great she was looking forward to a walk in the sun to get her skin all sunburned.

"So Kanan why do you want a drone so badly?" Ezra asks and Sabine had been wondering that herself.

"It is a relic from a time when the Sith were subsided in number and the Jedi were in full strength. I've only been in the temple on Courasant a handful of times when my Master went to report in but I was blown away by all the training devices they had in there. This drone can prove great in my training you…and myself too."

Sabine smirked hearing Kanan admitting he needed more training too. The Jedi Master seemed to have it all together but against the Inquisitor he might need to step it up a bit. Seeing how this was her first time here she had decided against wearing her helmet…in this weather it would be a death trap.

"I see…so what does it do exactly?" Ezra was always the inquisitive one…so young and bright minded. Kanan and him were a perfect match as they balanced each other out. Of course looking over she noticed him giving her a shy smile.

Ugh, she found herself thinking, he just can't take a hint. There was one time she knew she liked boys…and then when she met Hera she was reexamining things. She hadn't known many girls who were open about their sexuality…only that they liked boys and that was it. There were no role models out there for a confused teen like herself…so…she kept everything bottled up hoping it would either go away or keep quiet till she figured things out. Too late for that.

"Well…it…well it trains with you and all. The person selling it goes by the name Watto…seems legit." Kanan half shrugged and Sabine pondered just how legit this guy was. She'd tag along but she and Zeb had some cargo to pick up.

"Well it was nice listening to this but Zeb and I have a pick up to do. Catch you boys on the flip side of things." Sabine was eager to leave so she didn't have to continue to endure Ezra's longing looks.

"Right…well you two don't get into any trouble while you are doing so, last thing we need is for another planet to be inhospitable to us." Kanan waved and headed off with Ezra.

"Right…so what was that about?" Zeb inquired as they soon were out of hearing distance. Sabine put on an innocent air and smiled.

"What…I don't quite follow…care to clue me in as to what you mean?" She tried to pass it off but all the things with Hera were making her skittish…very much unlike her and Zeb seemed to pick up on it.

"You know perfectly well what I mean…you dodging glances from Ezra…did something happen between the two of you?" Zeb ever the nosy one…still at least here she could tell the truth.

"No…and it never will. Ezra is just a kid…a capable kid sure but younger than me and still wet behind the ears. I want someone with experience…who has seen their share of the galaxy and who I don't need to constantly look over." Sabine heaved a sigh as they made it to the destination.

"Fair enough…but when are you going to tell him? I mean yeah when I first met him he was a tad on the annoying side, still is as a matter of fact, still he deserves to know don't you think?" Zeb motioned to her to follow and they made it to where a cargo container was set down…untouched.

"I will tell him…soon…just not right now." Sabine hoped he didn't press on this and checked the comm frequency. "Specter 2 package is ready to be delivered…I repeat package is ready to deliver over."

There was a loud crackle of static and the sound of blaster fire. "That doesn't sound good…we should head back."

"Take the cargo to the ship…I'll go find Kanan and Ezra." She shot him a look as he was about to say something about why he was there. Racing off she unholsters her blasters and then spots some shady characters up ahead.

"I am afraid this is the end of the line for you." Sabine noticed his specie as Rodian, his skin color was green and thankfully she spoke a little Rodian. Of course he did not know this so she decided to play dumb.

"I'm sorry…no speak…your language." If she could get out of here without having to fire it would give good face for her and the crew of the Ghost if they ever returned.

"Very funny girl. I know you came in on that ship in the desert along with that Twi'lek. Right now some associates of mine are fetching her…we were told to not harm you…however if you leave you will bring back up…and that would look bad for Lord Jabba."

Ah…it would appear their landing had indeed gone noticed. It saddened her that Hera was taken…but she couldn't let it affect her emotionally…not now. "Sorry…say again?"

The Rodian appeared to be infuriated by this and spoke to a human near him, the human listened before repeating the entire message over again. She held up a hand for him to stop and wore a coy grin on her lips.

"Ok…here is the thing…I heard everything you said and drop dead." Sabine took down the translator then dodge rolled out of the way as lasers kicked up dust behind her. Squinting her eye she sees the Rodian dodging for cover. A few other aliens took his place and she cursed her luck for getting pinned down…and with no back up around. "Specter 1 cargo is being taken to the ship…Specter 2 is taken…orders?"

"Get back to the ship Specter 5…we'll regroup there and plan out our next move there." Kanan sounded stressed…she wondered if he was beginning to shed some emotion under that Jedi façade of emotional guardedness.

Still orders were orders and she picked up a grenade from her belt and lobbed it into the air. It didn't have to hit anyone but it would scatter them enough for her to break through. As she vaulted forth using that fix of stamina that allowed her to run fast and leap far she heard the name 'Greedo' not sure if it would hold much significance but at least he didn't shoot first…or did he?

Blaster fire pursued her and she kicked off the wall and spun her body around as she took aim at her grenade…it hadn't exploded because she had only meant to scare them. However once her bolt hit it the aliens were sent flying into the air and she twisted her body to land in a crouch. Wearing a satisfied smile she hurried on. In the market she saw the blue blades of Kanan and Ezra lit up and deflecting bolts back at their pursuers.

Finding a place to rest she realized she had gone the opposite direction away from the ship. She would need to take to the roofs to make up for lost time. Climbing up she thought of Hera wondering how she was holding up…and what Lord Jabba had in mind for her. The Hutt family was ruthless and quite possessive of things…that being a known fact she knew that Hera wouldn't be tortured so long as she didn't tick off the fatty himself.

"Guess we won't be having that talk…no…I refuse to believe this is it, I am not leaving here without her." The skidding of boots behind her sent her up onto the roof and racing along in a hurry; perhaps such thinking was best saved till after she talked it over with Kanan.

Up ahead she can see the desert as she leaped over onto the next rooftop. It was a good thing Tatooine had the houses so closer together otherwise she'd sprain an ankle. Firing over her shoulder she grazes one of her pursuers and down below she can see Kanan and Ezra using that speed of theirs to cut down on time. She was nearing the last house when a blast bolt caught her in the shoulder.

"Augh…darn it…can't miss lift off." Sabine threw herself off the roof and landed on some containers. Hurrying along she sees the ramp begin to pick up and the engines of the Ghost roared to life. They were leaving without her, heh; she could imagine this not sitting well with Ezra. Seeing Kanan in the cockpit she waves at him and cringes as her shoulder flares up. Stranded on Tatooine…she supposed there were fates worse than this.

Her vision was getting blurry and slowly she fell to the ground. She felt strong arms around her and as she looked up she saw a kind face looking right back at her. "Everything will be ok now…Biggs come here and help me…we got a wounded guest to tend to. I'm Huff by the way…you are in good hands."

Sabine said nothing before blacking out.

**Authors note: **A few familiar faces were thrown in along with names but overall nothing could be done for Hera and Sabine finds herself stranded on Tatooine. Kanan had his reasons for leaving without waiting, so nothing bad on his character there…waiting wouldn't do them any good and besides…I imagine Chopper nagged Kanan that the Ghost didn't have its full structural integrity it usually has. Anyway hope you enjoyed, next chapter we catch up with Hera and find out her fate at the hands of Jabba the Hutt.


	4. Chapter 4 In the Hutt's lair

CH.4: In the Hutt's lair

Jabba's Palace…a long way from normalcy and quiet and as Hera noted the atmosphere was anything but…pleasant. She sat in a land speeder as it traversed the rocky terrain and the boiling hot suns poured down over her skin. Boba Fett, the Bounty Hunter who had captured her rode up in front, his quiet demeanor giving her a pretty good impression of his character. Seated beside him was another hunter, his name escaped her and he said little to nothing…perhaps that is why he was allowed up front.

Hera could hear the Tusken Raiders in the distance calling out for battle while the Jawas scattered as soon as they saw the speeder pass by. Her hands were bound together and her feet were shackled, ack, and she had this dry taste in her mouth but her mouth had also been bound shut. What were they afraid she was going to do…bite them? People on Tatooine made themselves scarce when Bounty Hunters were concerned…that alone made it hard for anyone to really lend her help. By now she imagined Kanan and the others had left…after all what help could they be to her against Jabba's might?

Her thoughts went to Sabine, her young love…wait…did she think that? She liked Sabine yes, but, love…was it too soon? She tried to focus on something else and looked down at Boba Fett, he wore his armor proudly however his jetpack had been taken off. It would make for a great escape but it was back here with a yellowish colored Bounty Hunter by the name Boosk, not too friendly to Twi'lek.

"When you present yourself to Jabba I suggest you bow, as to why well…Jabba considers himself royalty. A droid will translate for Jabba…unless you can speak his language." Boba Fett kept steering but his question was almost an insult. And of course few could speak that foul language…a mouthful if any.

Hera rolled her eyes at this thankful she wasn't blind folded. The rest of the trip was in silence and when they stopped she noticed the huge gate that blocked their way in. Boba Fett was the only one allowed to leave and as he presented himself to the mechanism in the gate she wondered what he was saying…just in case she had the opportunity to escape. However it was over just as it had begun and as he came back he drove the speeder inside as the massive gate lurched upwards in a slow ascent.

Gammorean guards stood at attention, she was familiar with them in some of her run ins on her home planet. It wasn't uncommon for other species to pay visit to them if only to see the beauty of their females. They snorted a bit and she avoided contact with them feeling her lekku twitch in disgust. The place was dimly lit and the foul smell reaching her nose made her want to retch.

"Get out and make your way to his chamber…any deviance in your path will be met with swift punishment. My job is done…I will take my payment in the usual manner." This last part was directed at another Twi'lek whom she recognized right away.

"Ah…Hera…it has been a long while." Bib Fortuna…a lecherous sort of Twi'lek who had set forth from their planet in order to procure funds to save everyone, borrowed some currency but never paid them back…said he was going to contact the Hutts about a business venture.

Hera was led by two Gammoreans into the main chamber over a rather curious looking floor…however when she looked down and saw yellow like eyes staring back at her she felt her skin jump. A Rancor…no it couldn't be…must be the lights and all playing tricks on her. Rancors were not native to Tatooine…how Jabba procured one was beyond her. She'd prefer almost any fate then to be the play toy of that monstrosity.

"The honorable and magnificent Jabba will now see his guest." A silvery like droid stood at attention besides the fat slug and she saw some type of rodent or whatever at his side.

"Now bow." Bib made her bow and she felt humiliated, her eyes were downcast and her butt was pushed out. All around her she noticed that Jabba had an audience…they ranged from other Twi'lek to other species she had never seen. When she was allowed up her eyes met those of the Hutt…her nails digging into her palms.

"Jabba would wish for you to remove her mouth gag. He is curious to hear from her." The translator droid did a lot of gesturing with his hands and as her mouth gag was removed she spat at the floor.

"I detest you…what you do to my kind…it is cruel and unfit, you treat my kind as sex toys and things to oogled at…I will not do any of this for you!" Hera was a pilot, she knew how to fix her ship and keep her flying…dancing…she didn't know the first thing about it. Most of her kind, the females in particular were gifted dancers, their bodies were weapons. She remembered as a child tripping over her two left feet and only dancing to poke fun at others…all kids did it.

Jabba laughed a throaty laugh and spoke again, his language guttural like and rough around the edges. The droid did his best to follow but she could see even he had trouble processing the speech pattern and everything.

"The Mighty Jabba finds your spirt…entertaining. However he wishes to inform you that you lost your rights the moment you were caught landing in the desert. You are his property now and if he wishes for you to dance…you dance…or face the Rancor." The droid seemed to shiver…or give off a shiver.

Hera swallowed and heard the roar of the Rancor…never before had she heard such a bone chilling sound reverberate along her spine making her legs feel like jelly. This place was crawling with Bounty Hunters under the employment of Jabba and chances of her finding that land speeder were slim. The long walk alone in the desert meant facing the Tusken Raiders, stories of what they did to people wondering their parts was quite horrific.

"I seem to have little choice in the matter…very well." Hera hopes that is it but she soon notices the Gammoreans who had led her here beginning to remove her clothes. "Hey what gives…unhand me…"

"The clothing you wear is not permitted in Jabba's Palace. You will be seen fit to wear as he says…nothing more and nothing less." The droid seemed to aim an apology at her and soon she was standing in her bra and panties. She felt rather foolish and embarrassed and tried to cover herself up as she had never felt so exposed before anyone before. No one had seen this much of her ever.

"Bring her closer." The droid commands and soon she feels herself nearing that slimy no good for nothing slug and can feel his hot breath on her.

"You can dress me as you please…but…you will never be in my heart." Hera only had room for one in her heart right now…and she was far away. Watching as he laughed he placed a rough hand on her back pulling her close as his tongue is hanging out before her. The feel of it on her causes her skin to crawl and she does her best to keep her mouth from it. By the time it is done she is dragged off…her eyes going to her clothes as they were burned.

* * *

Hera felt her body collide with the dirt floor rather roughly and her nearly bare skin took the brunt of it. The slamming of the door signified the end of her freedom…and all around her was nothing but darkness. As her eyes adjust to the darkness she notes a female in the corner, her skin pigment similar to hers.

"Hi." She says meekly, her attire rather revealing on her young body and her smiled seemed so…innocent.

"Hey yourself. How long you been here?" Hera walks over and takes a seat beside her, the young girl tilts her head to the side as her lekku fall about her.

"I've been here…well…since I was brought from home. My parents died protecting me…and Jabba promised to take good care of me. I eat well and I'm kept away from the Sarlacc so things aren't that bad."

"The Sarlacc…so…Jabba has more than one pet does he?" Hera shook her head not wanting to see this Sarlacc.

"The Sarlacc is far worse than the Rancor. The Rancor will eat you and that is the end of you, I hope to be eaten by a Rancor then face the Sarlacc. That horrible being takes a long time to digest you…so it is a suffering worse than death."

Hera heaved a sigh…to face a Rancor or a Sarlacc…she didn't have a lot to look forward to apparently. "I'm Hera by the way."

"My name is Oola. How is home by the way?" Oola seems to brighten up and Hera is glad she has helped, if only a little.

"Home is struggling. I'm sure you have already met Bib Fortuna…he was supposed to be helping our home of Ryloth…never did return. People still come there to oogle at our females and see about trade. It is a shame the galaxy doesn't see past our beauty and focus on what we are truly capable of. Aayala Secura, a friend of mine knew her and she was a Jedi. She was both grace and deadliness…I wish I could've met her."

The two sit in silence and Hera watches as the door swings open and Bib walks in. He is holding some dirty looking clothes and tosses them to her. "Get dressed…first show starts soon."

"How do you live with yourself Bib? Working for someone like Jabba…he doesn't even respect you-." Hera stands up, a tad shaky due to her restraints and her eyes take on a dangerous hue.

Bib smacked her across the face sending her to the ground with a thud. Rolling to a stop she can taste her blood and she looks up at him. "I made a living the only way I knew how. Jabba saw potential in me…took me under his wing and taught me what really mattered. Ryloth is beneath me…this is my new life…as it will be for you in time. Get dressed…I look forward to the show." He eyes her body before leaving.

Hera lies there for a bit before finally breaking down. She starts to cry and holds herself. Her whole predicament now weighed upon her consciousness, her body with the fresh saliva coated from his tongue…she wished Sabine were here.

**Authors note: **A rather grim chapter that gives a little insight into the role of the Twi'lek while also showing the inner workings of Jabba's Palace. I also expanded a bit certain roles that seemed minor in the films. Anyway next chapter Sabine finds allies and comes up with a plan to strike back and save Hera, or attempt more like it. See ya then.


	5. Chapter 5 A rogue effort

CH.5: A rogue effort

Sabine fought through a rather uncomfortable dream of Hera being tortured. It was unnerving and as she sat bolt upright she noticed she wasn't on the Ghost…right she was on Tatooine. Feeling a slight breeze she looks down noting the lack of chest armor and covered her chest…lucky for her she wore an undershirt or she'd be in her bra…massive embarrassment there. "Where is my armor?"

"We had to remove your armor to tend to your wound…luckily the shot was absorbed by your armor…which by the way is quite something." Sabine looked over recognizing the face and voice of the person who saved her…a man named Huff.

"I'd like it back please," she appreciated the saving but that armor was a part of her. "Also…thanks for helping me…I don't mean to sound unappreciative but that armor is pretty special to me."

"I don't mean to pry…but…Mandalorian Armor is pretty hard to come by. If people are chasing you and you are wearing that armor…must mean you are in a pretty serious line of business correct?" Huff's dark eyes took on a dangerous hard edge and Sabine worried he would turn her in.

"Dad…we don't treat guests with interrogation. Sorry about my father…he is suspicious of all new people. I'm Biggs…and you are?" Sabine relaxed and held out a hand to shake his.

"I'm Sabine. So…some place you got here…from what I saw this neighborhood doesn't offer much in detail." Sabine noticed the place was quite spacious with décor she imagined wouldn't be found in the hovels all around.

"I'm a businessman Miss Sabine…I work hard so my family doesn't have to live the way others do. Growing up I didn't have a whole lot and I had to make a name for myself. When you get older and smarter…perhaps you will see that there is more to life then the simple things. Biggs tend to her…I need to check on your mother."

"I didn't mean to offend him…ouch…watch it." Sabine hissed a bit as she felt a wash cloth pressing into her shoulder.

"Sorry…and don't worry about him…my father is almost always on edge. You should be here when we have dinner…you are staying right?" Biggs looked hopeful and to any other girl he could be seen as handsome, devishly handsome but she was into girls so she had to shoot him down the best she can.

"I actually have some place to be…not that your offer is bad…just my friend needs saving and I'm not sure how much time she has left." She didn't know why she was telling him this as she just met him but it was important she find Hera.

"A rescue mission huh? I might know someone who can help us…it would probably make his day, his year even. It is a bit of a flight…we'll take my T-16 Skyhopper…if you are game?" Biggs wore this smug look on his face and Sabine sat up fighting past the pain lining her face.

"Oh I am game plenty…but will your father mind?" Sabine didn't want to steal him away from something he needed to do.

"My mom is sick…so my dad spends most of his time looking after her. So tell me more about this friend of yours." Biggs tossed her the armor and she took it appreciatively. Placing it on she gets to her feet and snaps it into place.

"Well…her name is Hera…she is a pilot. We met some time ago…she has a leveled head about her, along with some brain tails and she hardly ever loses her cool…only when you trash talk her ship or her piloting skills. She is one…cool lady." She didn't want to bring up Kanan or anyone else not sure yet if she could place her trust in this Biggs Darklighter.

"I see…and who has this Hera?" Biggs leads her into a garage and she gapes at the ship sitting there.

"Well…I wasn't exactly there…but I met a Rodian named Greedo who told me Hera had been taken by some associates of his to someone named Jabba. So…figure if I look for this Jabba I'll find her." Sabine figured it would be easy enough…right?

"Whoa…Jabba…that name carries a lot of weight…and a lot of death here on Tatooine. I'm not sure my father wants me getting caught up with the likes of him." Biggs climbs into the cockpit and Sabine joins him as she finds the quarters rather cramped.

"Well…maybe you can take me as far as his place and I'll go it alone then. I've had my fair share of taking on corrupt and ugly. Hera is a good friend of mine…I'd hate to see something happen to her." Sabine once again watched herself from revealing too much of her feelings for the pilot.

"My friend owns a landspeeder that can take us as far as Jabba's Palace…but from there you are on your own. The path to his Palace is lined up with Tusken Raiders and they aren't the friendliest of folk. "Watching as he started up the ship she felt the ship lift up before pushing off at high speed out of the garage.

"Whoa!" Sabine tried to hold onto something as they sailed out over the desert and began to swerve left to right. Sabine noticed his amused reaction and she tried to look away. He was like a grown up Ezra…his charm could probably get him any girl he wanted.

"Tatooine isn't your home is it?" Biggs asks as the silence builds and as he looks over at her she finally concedes and looks back.

"I'm from Mandalore originally…and a few other spots of the galaxy before I joined up with Hera. She has looked out for me…gave me a home and never treated me like an outsider." She looked outside picturing her face…the way her lips felt on hers. Noticing him staring she composed herself sitting up straight.

"Don't worry…I don't think Jabba will be too quick to get rid of your friend. Jabba tends to treat his females…well…like objects of desire more then chewing toys for his Rancor." Biggs steered them towards a small home in the distance surrounded by an enclosure. Glad for some breathing room she gets out and notices a young farm boy walking out with a broad smile.

"Biggs…boy am I glad to see you. Uncle Owen was about to make me check on one of the moisture vaporators…but at least now I have an excuse to put it off a bit. Who is she?" The stranger had sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was around Bigg's age though a little younger.

"Luke I want you to meet Sabine, Luke here is my best friend. I can't tell you how much adventures we've had out here…or the dangers we've faced." Biggs seemed proud of this and Luke smiled.

"Yeah…hey did you want to race in Beggar's Canyon?" Luke's enthusiasm showed in his baby like face and while a race did sound fun…right now Hera came first.

"Actually Luke we are going to help Sabine here rescue a friend of hers…from Jabba." Sabine noticed as soon as Biggs said Jabba all enthusiasm left him.

"I don't know Biggs…this maybe beyond us. Jabba is a ruthless criminal, as ruthless as they come and you and I have never gotten close enough to the Palace without my speeder getting shot up. Remember last time…I'm still paying-."

"Please Luke…my friend is in desperate need of help. You two are my only hope in finding her…and besides…you did say you needed an excuse didn't you?" Sabine saw Luke reconsider and with Biggs cheering it was off to the desert.

* * *

"Left…no right…keep her steady Luke!" Luke was behind the controls of the speeder as they rocketed through the valley. Up above Tusken Raiders, commonly known as Sand People were shooting from a high vantage point above. The rifles they used were quite powerful as noted by the many dents in the speeder. Biggs sat in the back with a hunting rifle, his aim was a bit off as each time they veered he missed.

"This is a rather bumpy ride I thought you said it would be smooth sailing?" Sabine teased as she sat next to Luke.

"Ha ha…if you think you can do better…please take a shot." Sabine grinned and took the rifle from him enjoying the look of shock on his face.

"There is an available seat up front…please make yourself comfortable." Sabine checked the ammo of this old weapon and lined up a shot. The Tusken Raider above was also taking aim but she was faster and she hit him spot on sending him tumbling down the hill.

"Whoa nice shot…did you see that Biggs?" Luke was looking over at Biggs and Sabine could just imagine his disgruntled look.

"Speed it up farm boy…I'm an open target back here." Sabine ducked as a shot went over her head. Without her helmet a head shot could take her and there'd be no coming back from that.

"Farm boy…did she just call me…where did you find this girl anyway?" Luke shot at his friend and Sabine chuckled.

"She was pretty shot up when my father found her, we took her in and treated her wound. Seems she had some run in with a few Bounty Hunters, one of them was Greedo." The way Biggs said that name she wondered if it was supposed to mean something.

"Greedo huh…I try and steer clear of him. He is bad news…albeit not much of a threat once the shooting starts. Hold on…this party can be a tad tricky." Luke gunned the engine and they flew forward.

Sabine lined up another shot and hit another Tusken. The whistle of a bolt flew right past her cheek cutting her and she bit her tongue to stop any curse coming out. Thankfully her weapons were not taken from…huh…she looked down then noticing her hips were bare of any weapons.

"Oh…forgot about that…here you go." Biggs handed her weapons to her and laughed sheepishly. "My father wanted to study your weapons but I managed to get them…just forgot to give them back is all. How is it out there…you know with the Empire and all?"

Sabine took her weapons and spinning them in her hands she smiled. "Well…the Empire is running most of the galaxy so those not serving are a target…so…pretty much bad is what it is." Lining up a shot with one arm pointing in the opposite direction she takes down the Tuskens without straining herself.

"She shoots like a Bounty Hunter," Luke remarks as he makes a few sharp turns and then leans the speed a bit on its side as they enter a rather tight canyon.

"I'm not a Bounty Hunter…I do good in my line of work with Hera. We help people…unlike the Empire which only seeks to conquer." Sabine noted a far away look on Bigg's face and wondered if he disagreed.

"We are here." Luke turns down the engine as they sit there. Up ahead lies Jabba's Palace…and Hera. Of course there was a climb before her and who knew who else was in hiding. Still she did not want them going any further…this was her job.

"Thank you both for your help…I will take it from here. By the way…what is your last name Luke?" Sabine inquires hopping down and placing her weapons into their holster.

"Tell you what…you make it out of there with your friend and I will tell you. May the Force be with you." Luke tells her.

"Thanks…I'm going to need it." Sabine began to head up the trail looking on. Hold on Hera…I'm coming for you.

**Authors note: **Sabine is on her way though it will take all her skills to make it to the Palace in one piece. Next chapter Hera dances, yeah that is all I have for you. See ya then.


	6. Chapter 6 Dane of the Twi'lek

CH.6: Dance of the Twi'lek

Hera didn't know how long she was out but when she woke she noticed several Gammorean guards standing over her along with a smiling Bib Fortuna. "Ah she finally awakes…how did you sleep?"

"It wasn't a pleasant sleep…what do you want?" She collected herself and noticed she still was in her bra and panties, the clothing off to the side untouched.

"Jabba wishes for a dance…and Jabba always gets what he wants. I suggest you change into something more…pleasing to look at before going out. When you are dressed the Gammoreans will escort you to his chamber."

Hera thought to say what he could do with this costume but knew a hit from those green pigs and she'd be out for days. Nodding her head falling into the agreeing slave she watched as the trio left. Slowly getting to her feet she puts on the outfit which consisted of a line cloth and a see through like material that went over her bra. She had avoided a life of slavery, and now here she was about to dance for an overgrown disgusting slob who oogled her kind.

"It isn't that bad…once you get used to it." Hera listened to Oola but she couldn't believe that to be true. This was demeaning of her species and she wanted a blaster just to end the suffering now. Wow…had she really sunk so low she'd take her own life? It gave her a moment of pause, of self-reflection but much of it would have to wait as the Gammoreans stood outside impatiently snorting.

"Well…here goes nothing. Time to see if all Twi'lek are natural born dancers, if not, let my fall be fast." Walking out of the room she listened to all the men hooting and calling. Jabba sat on his throne and she felt disgusted, dirty even the way he looked at her.

Jabba began to speak and the Protocol droid began to translate. "The Mighty Jabba welcomes you to his throne room and anxiously awaits your performance. Should you stop at any time you will be dropped…to the Rancor below."

Hera felt her jaw slacken at this. What…all she had was one chance to get this oversized Hutt to grumble approval or that was it? Her breathing quickened up and she was about to leave when she noticed a familiar sight in the audience. The helmet was a tad different but the figure and the armor were unmistakable. As Jabba's band began to play she felt a new surge of encouragement from her onlooker.

Moving to the beat she begins to sway her hips back and forth, her hands gently stirring through her lekku without disturbing them entirely. The beat is quite hypnotic and she takes a step forward lifting a leg in the air before crouching down letting her eyes go to Jabba. Pushing her head up and letting her lekku fall about her she stands up and moves her body side to side. All around her there is silence, good…because she needed to keep track of the movement of her body.

When she was young a pass time between her species was dancing. She poked fun at it but she rather enjoyed watching those who knew what they were doing. The females were so beautiful and skilled; their angelic movements were something that couldn't be erased from one's mind. The dance she was doing was one she had seen performed around a camp fire once, her red pigmented skin alight like she was part of the fire, in fact this was known as the 'dance of the fire, spirit of the Twi'lek.' Some species told stories, with them it was told in dance.

Moving her hands about her inner thighs not really pushing in to her loin cloth she spun her body about and the room began to move with her. Bending over in the direction of her onlooker she begins to shake her butt and can only imagine the expression underneath the helmet. Pulling away she begins to work her belly about, a sensual belly dance incorporated into her dance, sort of borrowed from another Twi'lek dance called 'Twi'lek sexual awakening, spring of storm', the dancer was known for her use of her body and she had only seen it because she had decided to see what was so forbidden about it.

Every inch of her was on fire and she was working out parts of her body she normally didn't incorporate into her line of work. The only time she dressed down was at night when no one could see her. If her onlooker was who she thought it was this was the first time anyone had seen her like this. Kanan wouldn't know what to do with her, she figured with a soft smile. Moving her hands over her chest she listens to the beat as it picks up. Wait…what?

Hera wasn't prepared for another beat…this one was too fast. Trying to keep up she recalled as a youth how she had two left feet. Well…now it was clear her first dance might've been a fluke for she was stumbling about and letting out apologies as she tried to right herself. The demeanor of the crowd began to change and Jabba's once pleased mood turned…ugly. He began to roar and the droid tried to keep up…even stumbling back as Jabba swatted at him.

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know this beat…I can do better." Hera heard herself and didn't even know herself anymore. Swallowing a bit she can hear the roar of the Rancor and her body trembled.

"Jabba is displeased with your performance, while the first one was pleasing to the senses and the eye…the second lacked…sensuality and perturbed upon Gungan grace. Since the first dance was his favorite you have bought yourself time…however that remains to be seen how much."

"You are too kind Lord Jabba," Hera bows and only gets back up as she feels one of her brain tails snatched.

"You are most fortunate Lord Jabba approves…now let us take you back to your room so you can rest for the next performance." Bib Fortuna began to lead her along and she yelped as she felt herself falling into step.

"How many of our kind have you sold to slavery huh?" Hera asked him, her pain taking over her entire body.

"Oh a few…some pleased Jabba like that Oola girl while others…shall we say fell short and were made an example of." There was no remorse in his voice and Hera glowered at him…though it came off weak as she fought to hold onto consciousness.

"You are a monster Bib…you should be tried…for what you have done-." She saw her cell and noticed someone shadowing them.

"Who will notice, huh Hera; no one that is who; all on account of Ryloth's status in the galaxy; how else does Ryloth keep afloat? Slavery is natural…plus half the time it is consensual, a mutual parting if you will."

Hera tried to attack him but he only gripped her lekku rougher. As the door was swung open she was thrown inside; her body rolled till it hit the far side of the wall. Gasping for breath she notices the figure sneaks in and stays in the shadows as Bib still stands there.

"Oola…you are up…don't keep Jabba waiting." Bib waves at the girl and as she joins him he eyes her a bit before leading her away, the door closing behind her.

"That was some performance you put on back there." The figure stepped into the light and as she removed her helmet Hera felt her heart soar.

"Thanks…it might be my last. How did you get here anyway…I thought…" Hera rose up and gladly took the offered hand of her, hmm, well she imagined they would come up with a term soon.

"Turns out I learned of your capture from a Bounty Hunter named Greedo. I got shot up and was left behind by Kanan and the others, I'm sure they had no choice in the matter. So before I fell unconscious an older man finds me and takes me to his home where I meet his son Biggs. Apparently he had a friend who was eager for adventure, a kid named Luke and we got in his speeder and they dropped me off here. The rest was a bit difficult as I had to fight off some of Jabba's men, thankfully they had a spare helmet on them. I spray painted it up a bit and here I am."

Hera enjoyed her story because it came from her lips. Leaning on her she stares into her eyes and feels at peace. There is something about being in her presence that makes everything alright, like all the bad she had gone through was nothing now that she was here. Pressing her head against hers she breathes her in and places a hand over her breastplate.

"Sabine…about our kiss…I was wondering if it was in the moment of our conversation or if there were some realness to it." Hera lifted her eyes a bit and stared into her eyes…finding them staring back she feels her breathe taken away.

"Hera…I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I kind of had a feeling I liked girls but never really acted on it…not till you. I know it is bad timing but…you think we can kiss again?" Hera just had to laugh at that.

"Well…I'm not due to dance for a bit so why not?" She doesn't wait for her to answer as she initiates the kiss this time. Their lips are rough against each other and she begins to work her armor off of her. A soft growl escapes her throat and she notes the raised brow of Sabine. "Sorry…Twi'lek and all."

"No don't apologize…I find it quite hot actually." Sabine grins at her and she resumes their kissing. With Sabine's armor off she goes to pin the younger girl against the wall and grinds her knee into her crotch. Their passion burns brightly as their chests bump and their kisses turn deep.

Hera feels Sabine, her hands scaling her body and resting behind grabbing at her butt as the two of them do an intimate dance only for the two of them. Jabba and all his scum of the court of peepers could miss out on this; this was their time after all. Feeling Sabine's tongue against her lips she opens it up allowing her tongue to traverse inside.

She never wanted this to end…and yet as if on cue she hears the sound of footsteps approaching. Pulling away she watches a trail of saliva part between the two of them. "Sounds like Oola is done."

"I don't want to leave you Hera…so…I am staying here." Sabine was being stubborn and Hera began to compose herself while fetching the armor she had taken off her.

"No you are not Sabine…you are leaving here before you get caught. I can't bear to lose you…I care too much about you to see you suffer the fate many of these dancers have." Hera places the armor on her and sees Sabine's eyes water.

"How much do you care?" There was a slight teasing nature to her tone but her eyes told her a different story.

"I'm falling hard for you Sabine…falling so hard and fast every minute not with you is a minute I'd not want to breathe in. Now hurry…please." Hera pleaded with her as she took her hands in hers.

Sabine nods her head and then as the two Gammorean came in she brought her blaster out shooting one in the head then rolling to the side as the axe of the other one swung down into the ground. The Gammorean pulled up and charged at her but she was already one step ahead of him as she threw a grenade at him. "That will teach you…now hurry up and let us get moving."

"Are you really going to blow him up?" Hera asks hurrying after her and watching as the door swings shut.

"See for yourself." Sabine gestures inside and as the Gammorean tries to rid himself of the grenade it explodes coating him in red paint. "I always wondered what they would look like red, now I know."

"Ok…aside from that you do have a plan of getting us out of here right?" Hera asks as she moves away from the place that had been her home.

"Well…not exactly…but I'm a quick thinker." Sabine reaches down and holds her hand in hers. Fighting a blush she hurries with her.

**Authors note: **A reunion long coming and the two of them, Sabine and Hera now are together. However escaping is an obstacle that may prove impossible. It is all up to them as the action continues in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Falling in love

**Authors note: **First off I did warn you before you even began reading this about the yuri and of course the pairing of these two. There was no need for that review and I wish for any flames or dislike to be kept to one self if you would please, I realize I am entering a fire fight by pairing these two together but really…there is no need for the rudeness. This will likely not be my only pairing of these two just a heads up. Now with that out of the way let us continue.

CH.7: Falling in love

Hera felt her heart in her throat as they raced from her cell. She couldn't believe she had actually thought of that place as her home. Holding onto Sabine's hand she looks around at all the others locked away. Some part of her wanted to rescue them but with the thud of heavy footsteps behind them she realized they only had a small window of escape. "This is going to be close."

"Yeah…I don't think we have cut it this close even with the Empire on our heels. Jabba must be a sore loser." Sabine cracked a smile and Hera just shook her head with a slight smile of her own.

"Jabba didn't get where he was by playing easy…he must have some traps up ahead we don't see yet. Keep on your guard." Hera did not want to lose Sabine…nor did she wish to go back to being a dancer for the Lord of slob.

"I always do…let us cut through here." It was dark in the palace and Hera hadn't memorized it enough to know every detail or know where every booby trap was. So by simple accident she steps on something that floods the chamber with lights and holding her hand before her eyes she heard the low chuckle of someone she did not want to see so soon again.

"Bwahahaha!" Jabba's chuckle sent fear throughout her entire being and she pressed her back against Sabine as they saw the entire audience of Jabba's court surrounding them.

"Leaving so soon are we?" Bib Fortuna stood behind them and Hera realized then what had just happened.

"It was a trap…they wanted me to attempt to escape…but why?" Hera held herself as she was still wearing her dancing garb.

"Lord Jabba feels every new dancer he acquires should be tested on their loyalty…see how long they last before they escape. It is clear now that you cannot be trusted…and therefore you must face the consequences of your action-."

"Wait it was my fault…she had nothing to do with the escape!" Sabine stood forward but was sent back as soon as Boba Fett fired a shot at her feet.

"Lord Jabba has taken notice of your skills and if you agree to work for him as a Bounty Hunter he might see past your hindrance." The droid looked across almost pleading for Sabine to accept the offer. Perhaps this droid wasn't so bad as she first thought.

"I'd rather go to Kessel then do that." Sabine was no fool so she must know what awaited her on Kessel.

"It is a shame…but oh well it can't be helped, if that is what you wish so be it. As for Hera…her fate is already decided." The droid looked away and suddenly the loud grating sound from below began to increase.

Hera looked down and saw that they were standing right over the Rancor pit. Fear seized her belly and she froze unable to move. Her eyes went to Sabine and she wanted to say something…but before she could she saw the teen apologize before slamming her shoulder into her and sending her rolling along the ground away from the pit.

Grunting she tries to get up and watches in slow dawning realization at what Sabine had just done. Her eyes begin to well up and she tries to reach out for her but the maw just got wider and her mouth began moving before her brain got to thinking. "I love you!"

Sabine wears a sad smile and tilts her head to the side. "You took the words right out of my mouth…take care of yourself." And just like that she disappeared down below. The roar of the Rancor could be heard and as Hera crawled to the grate it closed with a satisfying crunch and her mouth trembled.

"No!" She yells, her heart breaking as she tries to pry the grate apart but it won't relent. Pulled to her feet she sends her head back and fights past the flooding pain in her lekku as she races at Jabba. Of course Boba Fett is quick to intercept as he slams an elbow into her sending her to her knees.

"Your friend took your death…most unfortunate but not unexpected. It is a good thing I have a backup plan. Take her back to her quarters…tomorrow she is to be taken to the Sarlacc pit."

"You will be stopped Jabba…someday if not by me then someone else. Your scum and villainy will soon pile upon your fat slug body…I might not be around to see it, but, your actions carry a long chain…and soon it will suffocate you."

Hera is dragged away as she looks back at where Sabine had stood. She had no fight left in her, tomorrow her fate was sealed…closing her eyes tight she fights any more tears.

**Authors note: **I figure I would get this chapter up to address the review while also addressing what I imagine most people going into this might be feeling. Anyway next chapter is next chapter, I won't reveal too much on that just yet. Check you all later.


	8. Chapter 8 Rancor appetite

CH.8: Rancor appetite

Falling through the grate like door she manages to twist her body about and lands in a crouch, her back to a great shadow falling over her. Standing up she feels her stomach tighten and as she reaches for her blaster she tosses her body forward just as huge hands swiped at her back. The roar of frustration shakes her legs but she manages to keep on her toes rolling along the ground and firing each time she as on her back.

The impact does little as the Rancor has a pretty hard hide about him. Frowning she tosses her weapons aside and looks around at her surroundings. She was trapped in a huge room with only one exit…unfortunately it was sealed up so the only way through would be to blow it up. The thing was she only had one grenade left, the volatile kind; and getting there was a problem, why, one big rock cruncher behind her reason enough.

"Hera loves me…kind of funny but oddly makes me all giddy inside. I need to focus if I am to get back to her…now where is that device to lower that big door, hmm." She of course meant the door that would keep the Rancor at bay long enough for her to escape and blend back into the Jabba's court.

Hearing the Rancor stomp towards her she races for it and as it reaches for her she teases the big thing as it tries to grab her only to grab at air. Vaulting up the length of his arm she its monstrous maw open to reveal parts of its last meal still stuck between its teeth. She thinks little of it, ok marred in her brain still she has to keep going. Leaping onto its head she slides down its back and flips off its tail with a smirk.

"Bet you never had a meal that fought back huh?" Sabine uses this time to look around and figures if she blinds the Rancor with just the right amount of what was left of her paint she could get to the door control and bring the door down on top of him…seemed easy enough if only for the fact that she needed to get pretty close just to unleash what little paint she had…and she was so hoping to buy more today.

No matter, she figured; in the end, now there was some positive thinking she had to do this for Hera if she ever wanted to see her again. It saddened her to think she thought her to be dead…as that was the last thing she ever wanted on her conscious. She did not want her to blame herself…however knowing Hera she probably was. What was that Hutt going to do with her now…now that she had taken her death from her?

Heaving a sigh she puts that behind her as she sprints into action. The Rancor slowly turns around, not too fast his specie, and she pushes off from the wall drawing its focus on her. With her body in a side flip she looks deep into those big eyes of his and feels herself frozen with fear…for like a second, come on she is awesome like that, fear is mostly in the brain, the body reacts to that fear and follows commands, but once unfrozen the body is capable of amazing feats.

Time slows down for Sabine and she fires the last of her paint into its eyes…blue, a nice coat of it so it can give that Rancor a sight of something it hadn't seen in a long while, the color of the sky or the color of the ocean, pick or choose doesn't matter one bit. There was one small thing she didn't take into account half way through her flip…the Rancor had a long reach. Right away she felt its back of his hand smack into her body sending her spiraling into the cave wall with a thump. She hears a few ribs crack and the air is knocked out of her lungs.

"Did…not…expect…that…" Sabine crumples to the dirt and fights to get her bearings…the door controls were over there and if she didn't do something fast that Rancor would stomp her to death without realizing he had lost his meal.

Thinking of Hera she finds the spirit, the force and picks herself up tasting the copper in her mouth from her stupid stunt. Releasing the grenade from her belt she calculates the distance and how near the Rancor needs to be to be smashed to death. However a part of her pitied this creature not a native to Tatooine taken from its home world and used as a pet. No creature deserved this, none of them did.

Hesitating that long she notices the Rancor charging towards her; it was now or never, her aim could not miss or she'd be dead regardless her decision. Throwing the grenade she watches it as it latches onto the controls and as the Rancor is close enough it explodes sending the gate crashing…inches from its face shutting it behind. While not exactly opening up the bars behind her it did keep the Rancor alive. To think though of what would've happened had the gate came down on it…she was not sure if she had spared it for another death in the future or not…but right now she needed to leave.

"You spared his life when you could've killed him, I am glad you did so. Please hurry…you are not too late to save your friend." The man had a little weight to him but noting too noticeable. He spoke softly and opened the way for her.

"Thanks…he isn't that bad once you get past his bad breath. Do you know where my friend is being taken?" Sabine asks as she notices it rather quiet.

"She will be taken to the Sarlacc pit…I am sorry. However you can sneak onto Jabba's sail barge, as he will likely watch her execution from there. Good luck." He says before going to the door that had sealed the Rancor away.

Sabine nods her head as she heads off to find this sail barge. No way would she let Hera be fed to this Sarlacc…she just hoped this time she didn't have to take that plunge.

**Authors note: **Just for the record my intent was never to kill off Sabine, it would defeat the whole purpose of this romance if I did, however I do like to leave people hanging so I am guilty of that. Only two chapters left, next chapter a battle will take place to rescue Hera. I'd like to thank all those curious enough to take up reading this fan fic and to those interested in this pairing, though few there are. Also to those who have not attacked my fanfic yet, already had a few doing so. Anyway night.


	9. Chapter 9 Rescuing Hera

CH.9: Rescuing Hera

Sabine had snuck aboard the sail barge and sure enough Jabba and the rest of his cohorts, including that Mandalorian Armor wearing grunt Boba Fett were there. Hera was chained for now and kept close to Jabba and that wormy tongue of his, eww. The ship was slow moving and it gave her a lot of time to look it over, schematics of the vessel came easily and it wasn't too complicated to learn how to pilot it or say…blow up certain parts of it.

However she couldn't do any of this until she had Hera back in her arms. The ship's slow crawl across the desert dunes of Tatooine made her bored. So as she wondered about she listened to the tales the Bounty Hunters told, her armor painted a different color from some unused paint cans she found. Thankfully no one took too closely to her so she could pass as one of their own, even learning intel about things she had no knowledge of. They spoke of some hermit who lived out far in the desert who kept to himself and could elude Sand People without so much as batting an eye, assuming he had any for he wore these deep trenched robes that hid most of him away.

She didn't plan on returning here for a long while and visiting some hermit to see his connection to those dreaded people who shot at her…no thanks. Looking out over the rail she didn't even hear the clank of footsteps nearing her till he was practically on top of her. Boba Fett was standing there looking out at the sand dunes himself, however he did not seem to catch on she was the same person who had tried to get Hera out of there.

"I hate this planet. The sand is always finding ways in my armor…and the heat is unbearable. Every time I am called to this planet I am reminded of how much I miss home. Someday I hope to go back there…but too much keeps me away. What of you?" He asks.

"Oh…um…Mandalore." She says softly figuring some truth can't hurt or reveal too much about her.

"Ah…your armor speaks much of that place. My armor also comes from there…perhaps someday-." The sail barge came to a slow stop and whatever he was about to say was lost and he just up and walked away.

"Up close he doesn't sound that old," she notes, "I always thought he was a man under there. I wonder how many people really know him at all." Following after Fett she sees a ramp being extended out to a Desert Skiff.

"I can walk on my own…no need to hurry this up any." Hera says with a snarky attitude that makes Sabine smile inside.

"The prisoner will keep quiet…lest she wants to reconsider where her loyalty stands." The guy saying this was crude looking and how close he stood to her made her want to fire her…oh right she left them behind in the Rancor pit.

"I'd rather kiss a Bantha…on the lips." She spat in his face and jumped onto the skiff avoiding the swipe the man would've made at her. Sabine gripped the rail tightly and as she took a breath…she felt the pain shoot through her.

"I forgot…my injuries…" She looked around and watched as Jabba moved a pudgy like hand at his translator and sent his droid close to the edge.

"Today let all bear witness to the execution of the Twi'lek who dare defy him. Others who do so will find themselves in the same predicament. Take the Skiff out a bit."

Sabine watches as the Skiff moves out of range and even if she wasn't hurting she wouldn't be able to make that jump. Down below she catches her first glimpse of the Sarlacc, a monstrous row of teeth encircle a pit that leads down deep into its belly. There are hisses coming from it and she notes the thrill of all those around her waiting for the Twi'lek to be pushed in.

She needed a plan and at the moment she was out of them. Hearing footsteps she thinks she is found but a reassuring hand is placed on her shoulder making her think against it. "You have lousy timing you know that?"

"We came back as fast as we could…unfortunately we got delayed when Zeb had a deal he couldn't get out of." Kanan's voice was good to hear…however she felt slight guilt over what had happened between her and Hera.

"Hey it was worth it. So…any plans or do we just do it like we usually do?" Zeb was in the shadows and she could understand why due to his large presence, he was like a Wookie in that sense.

"Whatever we do we can't reveal our lightsabers to Jabba. Also I hear Hutts are immune to the force, something to do with not a lot going on in there…or so I have heard." He cracks a smile and then returns his attention to Hera.

Sabine takes a sigh as she bows her head. "Kanan there is something I need to-."

"Sabine you are alright…I mean…hey your safe cool." Sabine shakes her head hearing Ezra behind her. She slowly turns around and notices that Zeb is giving her a look.

"Ezra…walk with me…please. Kanan there should be a Bounty Hunter nearby you can get a jetpack from, though knock him out…don't be too rough on him." Again Sabine wasn't sure this was the right move as Boba Fett was a bad guy, but, there was torture in his voice and it reminded her of that Rancor so pent up inside that pit.

"Are you going soft Sabine?" Zeb jokes but soon regrets it as she shoves her helmet into his gut.

"So…um…what have you been up to? Last time I saw you was back when you and Zeb went to deliver the cargo." Ezra climbed up the stairs to the second level and she joined him with a heavy heart.

"Ezra…a lot has happened since we parted ways last…since our time aboard the Ghost together. The truth is…I like girls…and that is partly the reason why I have avoided us getting close." She stared out at the sand and down where Kanan was knocking out poor Fett and 'borrowing' his jetpack. If Kanan used a big force jump he would be found out. As it was to those who witnessed the lightsabers chances are they were hidden away for good measure.

"I like girls too…but…oh wait are you meaning…oh." Ezra looked away and she could tell he was disappointed, even a bit…weirded out.

"I should've told you sooner…I just didn't know how. I also did not falling in love with Hera and-." Sabine felt her cheeks darken and she realized that part came out faster than she had hoped.

"Wait…you and Hera…when…how?" Ezra forgot his hurt for a moment as this new tidbit of information caught him by surprise.

Laughing lightly she moves a hand through her hair; yes in need of a shower, but still smooth to the touch as she runs a hand through it. "Back on the Ghost before we came to Tatooine…when she gave me a chewing out. I'm in deep Ezra…and with Kanan and Hera-."

"Nothing really is happening between Hera and Kanan, I mean yeah it looks that way but Kanan is always telling me the rules of the Jedi Order and one of them forbids romance. I'm not exactly into that rule but apparently Kanan says love clouds one's judgement and can be used against them. I'm glad you told me…even if it is just as we're reunited."

"You aren't disappointed?" Sabine notes as she stands up looking at the young Jedi to be. He looks so calm and mature…even though she knew he would go back to messing with Zeb and Chopper once back on the Ghost.

"Part of me is and what could have been between us…but…I also realize you deserve to be happy. Come on let us help Kanan…just wait and tell him about Hera after the rescue…we don't want him falling in." Ezra hurries off and Sabine follows behind.

* * *

Hera stands there looking down at what could be her new home for the rest of her life. It does not sit well with her and yet what choice does she have…none, so, why fight the inevitable? If she could get her hands on the controls she could fly herself out of there and make her way to town, perhaps hook up with this Biggs and Luke Sabine had spoke of.

"Push her in!" That was the chant that was going around. Hera wanted to yell back but was caught off guard as she was pushed onto the plank. The hiss down below made her yelp a bit and the person behind her laughed.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you…this is no laughing matter. Have you no shame, no moral grounds for which to help you see how wrong this is?" She waited but the guy just pushed at her again and she nearly lost her footing.

Taking a breath she turns to face her fate when she hears a jetpack behind her. The thud of boots on the deck make her want to turn around but she isn't allowed as she is inched over to the edge, only one more push and that is it. Her heart is racing and her thoughts go to her dead partner, her love and what could have been. Suddenly grunts are heard and she looks over her shoulder chancing a glance and sees Kanan combating one of the guards and sending him over the rail into the Sarlacc's mouth.

"Kanan…when did you…behind you!" Hera made her way back onto the Skiff and rolled along the ground picking up a weapon and bringing it to bear on his chin before flattening him down on the deck with a plop.

"Nice to see you didn't spend your time lying around waiting for rescue. Hold onto me…we're getting out of here." Hera didn't need to be told twice and holding onto him they jet back over to the barge as fighting ensues on there.

Screams are heard and she spots Zeb bashing two people's heads together and slumping them together in a hug. He waves at her and she waves back glad to see him up to his usual work. As they continue on they watch as Ezra dodges a few skiff guards and knocks them out with his weapon of choice, his sling shot that slings particle energy.

"We all came to save you Hera. Now let us leave this party while Jabba is still reeling from the scene stealers, us." Kanan hurries off with Ezra and Zeb close behind. Hera spots Sabine as she walks over and the two exchange a look. Nothing could be done here so they race off the sail barge as Jabba's frustration builds up in volume. While her rescue was a success…there was still something she needed to do before this could be called a day.

**Authors note: **Ezra knows but Kanan doesn't. In the final chapter Hera must reveal to Kanan, one of her closest friends what has happened. Will Hera and Sabine have his permission or not? See you all there.


	10. Chapter 10 Togetherness

**Authors note: **The final chapter, I can already hear all of you haters cheering for this to end. By the way thank you for the continuing support you lovely people. I did say no flaming but clearly that has gone past those continuing to send reviews my way. One would think that a simple please would be enough but you continue to do so, it is rather sad to be honest the state of reviews and that attached to the reviewer themselves. Oh well, you chose to read it, I gave you warning but you went through with it and had to have your views noted, read them loud and clear. One would think that with all the pairings out there quite a few of them are accepted, a lot of them as a matter of fact. Well If I ever do write another one I hope you all keep your disgust and hate to yourself, thanks.

CH.10: Togetherness

Hera sat in the cockpit of the Ghost as they left Tatooine behind them, her hands were on the controls as her mind weighed heavily on what was to come. Everyone had retired to their quarters and only her and Kanan were left alone. The sound of the gentle sigh of the engine as they went into hyperdrive didn't make things easier as she looked at the distance to their next planet. It was great seeing Sabine again but it was a reminder that she had to do the hardest thing she would ever do in her life.

"Your awfully quiet…wanna talk about it?" Kanan asks her and she sits back folding her arms over her chest and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Kanan…is love restricted to one gender?" Hera looked over at the Jedi Master and saw him nearly fall out of his chair.

"Uh…well…naturally the love of a man and a woman is universal…why do you ask?" Hera smiled softly knowing Kanan would say something like that. The love of a man and a woman; the strict forbearance in the galaxy that was viewed by mostly everyone; well, she thought, except for those on my planet. Ryloth was open about who was with who…Twi'lek weren't defined by the rules that were put on them by society.

"Well…I'm in love with someone…of the same gender. She is a little younger than me and we're still in the early stages of our…relationship. I have yet to tell someone close to me about it…someone whom I have been tied to for a while, through thick and thin. The thing is…I don't know how to tell him because I'm afraid it will change things."

Hera heaved a sigh and watched the stars explode as they spread out before the Ghost sending them deeper into space at a faster level of speed. Kanan was awfully quiet and she could not blame him. The Jedi were quite strict about their way…including the no romance policy along with a religious sort of harmonious essence. Time and again she just wanted to explode right there but kept herself in check as she looked from Kanan to the monitor closing in on some planet she had never heard of.

"Hera…who is she?" Kanan's voice was soft but there was a strength that belied the fact he was hurting.

"You know her…she lives on this ship…with us." Hera was tearing up inside and yet she noticed that Kanan kept himself composed.

"I see. She is a little young for you don't you think?" Kanan was cracking a smile and Hera slid her legs down as she gave him a hard stare.

"Wait a minute….what are you pulling Kanan?" Hera saw whatever sadness had been on his face disappear and he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Hera…you are my closest friend since my Master passed away. Some part of you will always be close to me but due to my code, my principles I could never really push through with whatever we had that seemed to be shared in our hugs or our laughter. The Inquisitor or the ruthless killer of Jedi himself Darth Vader could use you as leverage…and I'd never want that to come to bear in on you. Love is both a gift and a curse for a Jedi, while it lifts one's spirits…it can also spread doom and pull at the emotional heartstrings and lead to strong despair bordering on the Dark Side. Anakin Skywalker was a prime example…he broke almost every rule possible including the slaying of innocent children. You deserve to be with someone who will return those feelings…who can go with you places where I can't.

"While romance on the Ghost isn't exactly recommended due to our constant dealings with the Empire and our deathly encounters pushing us closer to the brink, I also realize you are perfect for Sabine in that you two keep each other grounded. I mean you have morals and principles and she…well she knows how to have fun and think things through…practically if you would. Promise me though when it comes to the job you don't let your emotions cloud your judgement…ok?"

Hera leans in and kisses his cheek before heading out. It still hurt going through that and she imagined some part of Kanan would be in her heart always, but, right now and right here she knew where she wanted to be. Standing in front of Sabine's quarters she gently knocks on it expecting the girl to be fast asleep; drained most likely, she figured but was surprised as the door swooshed open.

"How did it go?" Sabine was standing there and from the looks of it she had been pacing back and forth for a bit, her wall was painted with figures from today including that of Boba Fett.

"It went as you would expect…some hurt and understanding. You ok?" Hera walks over and places her arms behind her as she rests her head on her shoulder.

Sabine sighs quietly and Hera doesn't rush her. "Are we doing the right thing Hera? We both told people in our lives who cared about us that we are in love. Can we really make this work?" Hera turns her around and gazes deep into her eyes.

"I love you Sabine…and I promise that no matter what comes our way we will get through this. True the future is uncertain even in this period of civil strife but I know in my heart that we are doing the right thing here. I thought I lost you today…I don't want to feel that again." Hera ran a hand through Sabine's hair and pressed her head against her.

"Is that an order?" Sabine jokes and Hera laughs as well. This whole day had been quite tense and it did good to let loose a bit.

"If it were I don't think you'd follow it…so…consider it a request." Hera then waited a beat before kissing her on the lips. The two just stood there embracing each other and holding each other tight for whatever came their way. Here and now they were together and they couldn't do any better than that. Hera didn't want to look back in regret over what could have been, no, she knew she wanted Sabine and no power in the galaxy could take that away from her. Deepening the kiss she smiles and leaves it at that.

**Authors note: **I would like to thank all those who read this and rather or not if they liked it or not they kept it to themselves, I mean yeah I would like some positive reviews and all but I won't go begging for them. With this the chapter and the story closes, again might not be my only outing of these two so next time go into a bit more prepared and keep your distance if not your cup of tea. And now I will exit stage right, may the force be with you.


End file.
